Methods and devices are known which are used to dehumidify an atmosphere in which the ambient air comprising said atmosphere is set in motion by mechanical means and cooled below the dewpoint on contact with the evaporator of a refrigeration group and on which it leaves part of its water content, in particular in the form of frost.
Devices are also known in which the air, which is set in motion by mechanical means, passes through hydrophilic granules, for example silico-aluminates, which capture all or part of the vapor which is present and which, when saturated, have their properties regenerated by being brought to a temperature above 100.degree. C. so as to extract the water therefrom in the form of vapor which must still be condensed so as to obtain the liquid water.
In other devices the air, which is preferably cooled, passes in forced circulation through a mass of hygroscopic fibers, on contact with which the vapor condenses in whole or in part and the liquid water obtained is then removed.
In these known apparati, the object is basically to lower the hygrometric degree of the atmosphere without seeking to produce liquid water and they therefore have a certain number of disadvantages or inadequacies which adapt them poorly to this function. If it is desired to obtain liquid water in substantial quantities and at an affordable cost, particularly in places where its rarity causes it to be a precious liquid, these methods and devices are totally unsuitable, especially due to their low yield, their high energy cost, both of manufacturing and of operation, and their lack of autonomy.
It is these major disadvantages which the present invention seeks to eliminate by proposing a method and a device whose operation are autonomous and free, without requiring a particular infrastructure, and can be carried out in any place where water vapor is present in the atmosphere and where the need for liquid water is felt.
The characteristics of the invention which are repeated in the claims and certain of these advantages will become apparent in light of the following description, for the understanding of which reference is made to the single FIGURE of drawings which schematically represents in elevation and in cross-section a device which can be used for carrying out the invention.